TE DEBO LA VIDA
by ALE2000
Summary: PRIMER FANFIC! Gato decide irse de vacaciones indefinidas a España y se encuentra con cierta gata q le moverá el piso al pobre felino. GATOxKITTY
1. Prólogo

**HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y BUENO ES LO Q ESTA PENSANDO GATO MIENTRAS MIRA A KITTY DORMIR Y SE DA CUENTA D Q ELLA ES LA UNICA RAZON D SU FELICIDAD ASI Q OJALA LES GUSTE**

**Prólogo:**

Era solo una noche más, aunque el día haya sido duro todavía teníamos fuerzas para hacerlo, para besarnos y acariciarnos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, aunque pasemos casi todo el día juntos; me gustaba sentirla cerca y sentirla ronronear cerca de mi pecho, me gustaba besarla y sentir su respiración en mi cuello, me gustaba sentir sus patas aferrarse al pelo de mi espalda mientras yo besaba su cuello, me gustaba cuando decía mi nombre entre suspiros y me gustaba verla sonreírme en las mañanas al despertar; todo en ella me gustaba y sabia q la amaría hasta la muerte pues ella había cambiado totalmente mi vida. Antes la idea de vivir con alguna hembra me parecía lejana, solo pensaba en hacerlo y en irme la mañana siguiente; pero al conocerla conocí la vida en convivencia, en familia. Ella siempre se veía tranquila mientras dormía, como si no hubiera razón alguna para preocuparse; pero al comienzo de nuestra relación ella siempre se quedaba despierta casi toda la noche y me acuerdo de q cuando le pregunté ella me dijo q tenía miedo d despertar y no encontrarme, y también me acuerdo d q ella rió cuando le dije q yo tenía miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de q ella solo era un sueño. No era mentira eso, yo me aterraba al imaginar en q solo soñaba, en q despertaría en cualquier momento y ella no estaría a mi lado; la necesitaba y yo solo quería q cada segundo de su vida fuera a mi lado- Kitty apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió dormida, yo la miro y sonrío- ella me hacía feliz y yo a ella, me rio de mí mismo al pensar en q yo la extraño incluso cuando ella va al baño, pues para mí es un minuto menos sin Kitty. Sé q ella piensa en una familia, lo sé porque cada vez q ella ve a alguna gata con mininos ella sonríe, pero jamás pensé en tener hijos, tengo miedo de esa idea; mis amigos cuentan lo q hacen sus hijos y siempre se les escapa una sonrisa al hablar de sus hijos, sí, tienen razón, no debe ser tan malo tener familia, yo seré capaz de robar o "pedir prestado" el doble de cosas para mantenerlos y darles una vida feliz.

-¿En q piensas Gato?

-En q te amo y q te debo todo

-¿Todo?

-Sí, Te debo la vida.


	2. Una buena charla

**Gracias por los dos comentarios que me mandaron, bueno al comienzo pensaba hacer un solo fic pero gracias a Teresa lo continuaré. También gracias a Bellísima17. -Ningún personaje me pertenece, le pertenece a dreamworks (por qué tenemos que hacer esto?)**

**CAPITULO 1: "Una buena charla"**

:

Estaba sentado sobre el tejado de Shrek pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el día, ya por sí eran raros los días con Shrek (¡no todos los días conoces a un ogro casado con un princesa y a un burro casado con una dragona con un montón de burridragones mutantes!)pero hoy aparecieron muchos más ogros y se pusieron a celebrar no sé qué, pero al final me cayeron bien, son buenos fiesteros. Como se quedaron hasta tarde decidieron quedarse a acampar cerca del pantano, hay más o menos 20 ogros (entre ellos uno que otro niño) y no puedo evitar fijarme en que son familias muy armoniosas y cariñosas, tal vez algún día me decida a hacer ese paso, pero será un día muy, muy lejano.

-¡HOLA! ¡TIERRA HABLANDO A GATO!

-¡¿Qué quieres Burro?!

-Te he estado llamando hace 5 minutos y tú no te mueves, ¿te pasa algo?, tienes cara de perro pateado… (por mucho que deteste admitirlo ese burro me lee como un libro)

-No me pasa nada Burro, solo pienso en cosas…

-¿Me cuentas? (chismoso…)

-(no, no, NO!) Si…- me bajo del techo y me siento sobre su lomo- Burro… ¿Cómo soportas tener una familia tan… numerosa?- Burro pone cara pensativa.

-Creo q es porque los amo y quiero lo mejor para ellos, al tener una familia nunca te sientes solo, algún día experimentaras esa sensación, es como un deber que cumplo con mucho gusto… ¿Y tú ya conociste a alguien especial?

-(en ese momento me llegó a la mente un par de ojos azules y me puse un poco melancólico)

-Am… no creo que no… (Tenía que hacer esa pregunta…)

-Pues te digo algo… cuando la encuentres, NO LA DEJES IR

-(Casi sordo por el grito de Burro) Ok, ya entendí… no grites…

-Solo te decía, bueno; ya me tengo que ir con mi familia, mis hijos ya tienen sueño; buenas noches.

-Cuídate –le dije despidiéndome con la mano. Me decidí volver a casa, pero en el camino no pude evitar recordar la última vez que vi a Kitty…

**FLASHBACK: **

Gato estaba besando apasionadamente a Kitty mientras cerraba la puerta de uno de los cuartos del bar para gatos, él acostó a Kitty sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella acariciándola suavemente mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos de la gata; pero él no contó con que él mismo diría algo que lo hiso echarse para atras…

-Te amo, Kitty…

Ese "Te amo" hizo que Gato cayera en la conclusión de que en verdad la quería, no solo eso, LA AMABA, y no quería hacerle daño a ella, él no servía para las relaciones, no en ese momento. Él dejó de besarla y se sentó al lado de ella, confundida, ella se sentó a su lado. Él la miró triste y dijo:

-No quiero hacerte daño, yo te amo y… porque te amo no quiero estar contigo…- Kitty lo miró y bajó la mirada, apenada – Tú eres diferente a las demás gatas, eres hermosa, lista, hábil e independiente… No soportaría verte herida...

Ella solo lo miró seriamente, Gato cerró sus ojos esperando algún reclamo o golpe, pero ella solo le sonrió y le dijo:

- Ok. Ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver Gato Con Botas…

-Él la miró y la abrazó, ella le correspondió el abrazo y el beso que le dio después; los dos salieron de la habitación y se despidieron como buenos amigos. De ahí no la vio más.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Tal vez deba volver a España por unos cuantos días para ver a sus amigos, a su madre y posiblemente a ella.

**TARAAANNN! Les gusto? Lo tengo q admitir, m i hermana me ayudo con lo del flashback ya que ella sabe más de estas "revelaciones de sentimientos" que yo (demasiadas novelas, creo). Bueno espero los reviews. Gracias!**


	3. Viaje y Sueño

**AQUÍ TENGO OTRO FIC DE MI HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. TERESA: DE NADA, TENIA QUE RECONOCERTE POR SER MI PRIMERA CRÍTICA, Y SI, MIS HERMANAS (TANTO LA MENOR COMO LA MAYOR) TIENEN UNA VIDA SENTIMENTAL MAS ACTIVA, JAJAJAJA, GRACIAS POR DECIRME QUE SOY UNA BUENA ESCRITORA . KATARINA: AH!, ME PUSE A SALTAR EN UN PIE AL VER QUE TU HABIAS LEIDO MI FIC, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!**

**CAPITULO 2: "Viaje y Sueño"**

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para empacar unas cosas e irme a despedir de Shrek, Burro y los demás. Cuando llegué no vi al ogro, entré a la casa por la ventana y vi a Fiona cortando vegetales en la cocina, se veía molesta, pero tenía que despedirme:

-Am… ¿Fiona? (dije con voz temblorosa, si no es bueno enojar a una mujer furiosa, peor sería enojar a una ogra furiosa…)

-¡¿Qué quieres Gato?! (me tapé las orejas con mis manos al oír el grito, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que los gatos tenemos oídos sensibles?)

-Nada, solo que te quería decir que hoy me voy de viaje a España por un tiempo, les estaré escribiendo… ¿Sabes dónde está Shrek?

-¿Te refieres al ogro malhumorado con el que me casé? (dijo clavando el cuchillo en la tabla de picar, yo trague seco)

-Am… Sí, creo que sí.

-Pues está en algún lugar del bosque… creo, no lo sé, no me importa…

-Pues ya me despido, adiós Fiona… (me quería ir lo más rápido posible, antes de que desquite conmigo o peor… me obligue a escuchar sus quejas, eso lo detesto)

Fui caminando por el bosque hasta que olí algo que me hiso saber el paradero de Shrek, un ogro, por más que lo intente, nunca deja de ser o oler como un ogro. Seguí el olor y lo encontré renegando con Burro a su lado, me puse a su lado y dije:

-¿Tan rápido y ya lo echaste a perder? (lo miré con falsa severidad y me reí un poco)

-Al menos tengo algo que echar a perder… (auch, golpe bajo)

-¿Eso fue una indirecta?

-Tómalo como quieras…

-Entonces sí fue una indirecta... tú Burro que piensas?

-Yo digo que Shrek le pida perdón a Fiona por lo he hiso…

-¡¿Qué?!, yo no le voy a pedir disculpas, ella debería disculparse…

-Amigo, si sé de mujeres, y créeme, sí sé, el macho debe pedir perdón por todo, aunque la hembra haya sido la culpable (lo aprendí de experiencia)

-No lo haré…

-Ojalá te guste dormir afuera… Ah sí, me quería despedir de ustedes porque hoy me voy a España por unos días… Así que Adiós.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-No lo sé Burro. Solo sé que me tengo que ir ahora…

-Bueno adiós.

–Adiós Shrek, adiós Burro.

Llegué al muelle ya de noche, logré colarme por un barco que llevaba mercadería a no sé qué parte de España, pero ya vería como llegar, tengo buenos contactos. Me fui a una esquina de la zona de equipaje del barco y acomodé algunas mantas que traía en mi morral, me acomodé y logré dormirme, soñé raro.

**Sueño de Gato: **Estaba caminando por un desierto completamente desolado, no sabía dónde estaba y sentía frío, buscaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. De pronto vio a su alrededor a Shrek con su familia y a Burro y su familia. También escuchó todo lo que le habían dicho acerca de una familia, de lo bueno que era, el cariño que compartían, etc. Las voces se volvieron cada vez más fuertes hasta el punto de que él se agachó y bajó sus orejas tratando de no oírlos. De pronto todas las voces callaron y se encontró solo de nuevo, tenía que encontrarla, era importante. Siguió caminando buscándola, aunque no sabía a quién. De pronto vio un par de destellos azules a lo lejos, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente esos ojos azules se volvieron rojos y vio a la oca gigante pero mucho más atemorizante y enorme, el se quedo inmóvil y la oca abrió su boca y lo iba a tragar y…

En eso Gato despertó con un grito y se tuvo que esconder para que no lo encontraran los trabajadores del barco al escuchar el grito. Cuando se fueron Gato se acurrucó en otro lado y siguió durmiendo.

**OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO, ACTUALIZARÉ LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, CUÍDENSE!**


	4. Llegada

**NO TABA MUERTA, TABA D PARRANDA… :3 HOLA COMO TAN, HOY LES VENGO A DAR OTRO FIC DE T DEBO LA VIDA. SORRY SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO ULTIMAMENTE SOLO Q TABA EN EXAMENES Y QUIERO ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE ANTES D Q ENTREGUEN MI LIBRETA Y NO SI ME FUE BIEN EN ALGEBRA-_- ANTES Q NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS Q ME MANDAN REVIEWS ASI Q GRACIAS! COMO POR FIN KATARITA ACTUALIZO VOY A PUBLICAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ. ASI Q CORRE CON EL FIC!**

**Llegada (Parte 1):**

Cuando llegue logre salir por una de las ventanas pero o conté en q tendría q volver al haber dejado mi morral en la zona de carga (¡maldito destino!) y en efecto, cuando llegue alguien más ya lo tenía en su mano, así q salte y le arranché mi morral de su peluda mano.

**Cargador: **¡Maldito gato! – tuve q esquivar una caja q fácilmente me hubiera roto algo y salí sin más del barco solo para ver q había llegado a un pueblo pesquero q ya ni me acuerdo el nombre. No tenía ni la más remota idea d donde estaba y preguntar no era una opción, ya q decir q un forajido pregunte la ubicación de un pueblo solo significa una cosa: robo.

Así q me escondí en un callejón y camine por él para ver hasta donde me llevaba, me topé con algunos mininos y no pude evitar hacer una mueca d dolor al ver q se les notaban casi todos los huesos debajo de su delgada piel. Les di unas monedas y ellos me empezaron a abrazar y d pronto un gatito dijo: "Ya tengo su dinero!" y todos ellos se fueron corriendo para esconderse entre las inmensidades d casas. Otra vez ¡MALDITO MALDITO MALDIIITOOO DESTINO!

**¿?:** Deberías tener más cuidado compañero… - esa voz…, me volteé y dije:

**Gato: **Elías… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… - Le di una sonrisa y de pronto me abrazo, pero de esos abrazos q parecen d padre a hijo

**Elías: **Casi 4 años q no te veo enano… - Me dijo sonriéndome

**Gato: **Hey! Ya no soy tan enano, viejo… - Pues para aclarar dudas yo conocía a Elías desde mi adolescencia, él siempre me había apoyado en mis momentos más difíciles, aunque nunca aprobó mi reputación de mujeriego…

**Elías: **Ajajay, ok enano no t hagas el gracioso conmigo, bueno, veo q ya no tienes con q transportarte- dijo mirando en la dirección por donde se habían metido los gatitos con mi dinero- Bueno, t llevo o vas a pie?

**Gato: **Tienes carreta?- ni yo le creo..

**Elías: **Obviamente, Cómo esperas q mantenga la posada sin carreta?

**Gato: **Tienes posada?

**Elías: **Sí, yo y Violeta la abrimos hace un año y es buen negocio, ven, súbete y te cuento todo.- Caminamos un poco hasta que vimos una carreta un poco vieja, pero útil, un burro estaba encadenado a ella.

**Gato: **Y si tú tienes posada, por q estabas en este pueblo?

**Elías: **Bueno, aunque la posada va bien, aún tengo q ir al pueblo este para comprar alimentos, pues como veras alimentar a más de 10 almas al día no es un trabajo fácil… y menos cuando nació mi hijo – tiempo fuera, dijo hijo?

**Gato: **Hijo?, con quien, cuando, donde, como…

**Elías:** Pos si, tengo un hijo, es precioso, se llama Adriano; mi esposa es Violeta, la camarera del bar, cuando la vi por primera vez no pude dejar de pensar en ella y bueno… Anama me ayudó a conquistarla…; nació hace unos meses y bueno cómo lo hicimos a Adriano creo q tú ya sabes muy bien el proceso…- me dijo agregando una sonrisa pícara.

**Gato: **Jejeje pues que quieres que haga… y… cuanto falta para llegar al pueblo?

**Elías: **No debe faltar mucho… ya casi puedo oler el guiso de Violeta…

**Gato: **Bueno creo q tendrás q prestarme un par de monedas porq como ya ves estoy sin un solo duro..

**Elías: **Na… de eso no t preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi posada el tiempo q desees, a Violeta no le hará mucha molestia.

**Gato: **En serio?, gracias!

**Elías: **No t preocupes, y como te fue en la última vez q estuviste en España?

**Gato (un poco nervioso): **Jeje… q quieres q te diga…

**Elías: **Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero…

**Gato: **Kitty…- otra vez más ¡MALDITO Y MIL VECES MALDITO DESTINO!

**Y ESTE FUE EL FIC NUMERO 4 Q ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE MAS SEGUIDO. HASTA PRONTO!**


	5. Llegada 2

**HOLAAAAA! PORFIN LEI EL NUEVO CAP D KATARITA Y ME ENCANTO. GRACIAS AL NUEVO. PRO GHOST: EN SERIO GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS! POR TI ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO TAN RAPIDO **

**OTRA COSA Q LES QUIERO DECIR A LOS LECTORES ES Q NO SE SORPRENDAN SI NO ME VEN POR UN TIEMPO, VAN A ENTREGAR MI LIBRETA Y NO TENGO MUCHA ESPERANZA :/**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL FIC:**

**Llegada (Parte 2)**

**Gato:** Kitty…- En serio por q debía decir eso? Este no es mi día.

**Elías: **Ya órale habla, ¿o es q el ratón t comió la lengua? Jajajaja

**Gato: **Oye en serio no quiero hablar de ese tema… - Iba a decir algo mas pero la carreta paro de repente - ¡Hey cuidado!- dije al levantarme del suelo pues por la frenada me caí por un costado.

**Elías: **Llegamos

**Gato: **Pero ni siquiera llegamos al pue…- me calle al ver que frente a mi había una casa de ladrillos de más o menos 2 pisos, con un lugar donde poner al burro y unas cuantas gallinas en la puerta. Me acerqué más y vi un pantalón de un soldado colgado en un asta de modo de bandera. – Um… y la "bandera" es porque….

**Elías:** Es para mostrar a los visitantes que pueden venir sin necesidad de esconderse, no importa si es un forastero o un lugareño, un asaltante o un cura, un fugado o un carcelero, siempre podrás confiar en que, aquí, todos nos ayudamos.- Después de ese gran discurso él agregó- Y también es porque vi ese pantalón en la calle y para quitarle el olor lo colgué ahí y me dio flojera quitarlo :3

**Gato: **Ok… - ¿En serio?- Bueno al menos ya no tiene mal olor…

**Elías: **Si, ¿oye me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar parado como autista?(perdón si alguien lo tomo ofensivo el uso de la palabra autista como insulto)

**Gato: **Ah sí claro… - después de llevar unos costales más por fin logré entrar a la posada.

**¿?: **Dónde estabas? Te demoraste un montón, Adriano no paró de decir papá durante toda la mañana… - Esa era…

**Elías: **Perdón Violeta, pero adivina a quien trajo el mar – antes de que pudiera llegar al lado de Elías una gata blanca vino y me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí que me quitaban los pulmones.

**Violeta: **¡Gato! ¡Gato!, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿está todo bien?, la guardia te sigue buscando sabes?, ¿Verdad que le dijiste a Kitty que la amabas antes de irte?, ¡tienes mucho que explicar!

**Gato (un poco confundido): **Am si Vio, te explicaré todo les prometo.. - ¡¿Cómo rayos se enteró de que estaba enamorado de Kitty?!

**Elías: **Si… Bueno Violeta, veras que Gato se quedó sin dinero y necesita un lugar donde quedarse y bueno… podrá quedarse?

**Violeta: **¡Pues claro que puede quedarse! Pero como te robaron el dinero

**Gato: **Mininos choros- ok no podría dar más pena…

**Violeta: **Bueno no importa, ven a la cocina para que comas algo y me respondas todas las preguntas que te hice… - Ouu…

**Elías: **Yo también voy, tengo hambre…

**Violeta: **Tú vas donde tu hijo a avisarle que ya llegaste…

**Elías: **Pero…

**Violeta (de forma pícara): **¿Quieres hacer algo divertido esta noche? – dijo moviendo sus caderas y ronroneando, aunque no le preste mucha atención porque estaba tratando de aguantarme la risa al ver la cara de Elías, una cara como que ya estaba teniendo una idea y eso lo ponía muy muy feliz

**Elías: **Um... bueno, bueno tú ganas…

**Violeta: **OK- se volteó y me arrastró a la cocina sirviéndome una sopa que no sé porque no me acuerdo de que si estuvo buena o no

**Violeta: **Bueno Botas, ya sabrás que tengo que preguntarte…

**Gato: **Um… - ¡Carajo acaso no pueden preguntarme otra cosa?

**Violeta: **Y… ¿qué fue de Kitty? Estuvo aquí anoche y estaba con otro gato, aunque no se veía muy feliz…

**Gato: **Bueno veras es que… - Espera, Kitty esta con otro, pero si ella es mía! Espera ¿de dónde rayos salió eso?

**Violeta: **Bueno es que ella siguió su vida y cuando se enteró de que te habías acostado con Sierra empezó a salir con Gustavo…

**Gato: **Um… Gustavo, ese nombre me suena…

**Violeta: **Era ese gato gris que tocaba la trompeta y que llevaba siempre una pañoleta roja atada al cuello de modo de bufanda…

**Gato: **Pero ese no era…. – hice un movimiento con la mano como si fuera un abanico, pero Violeta no entendía – ya sabes… - infinitas señas después…- gay?

**Violeta: **Ahh, te estas confundiendo, el gay era José, o mejor dicho "Josefina", Elías me para molestando diciendo que hasta ese es más lindo que yo- puso una cara de molestia y dijo- pero yo no le creo, nadie tiene mi cintura estrecha y mis caderas contorneadas, ni Kitty…

**Gato: **Ella es linda… - ¡¿Pero que acabo de decir?!

**Violeta: **¿Conque Kitty eh? Qué bueno que la veré mañana en la taberna, para decirle todo lo que has dicho…

**Gato: **No Vio no seas mala, en serio no te pases…. – traté de poner mi carita especial pero ella ya conocía ese truco

**Violeta: **¿Sabes?, creo que le voy a decir ahora…

**Gato: **(por favor un milagro que me ayude… Violeta es capaz…)- de pronto un gatito blanco con una mancha alrededor del ojo entró y le mostró a Violeta algo que supuestamente era un dibujo de su familia

**Violeta: **¡Qué lindo Adriano!, pero… una pregunta…, ¿Por qué esta Ismael ahí con una cadena al cuello?

**Adriano: **Paá dice que Imael es un perro y debe ser traádo como igual… -WTF….

**Violeta: **Bueno… porque sea fiestero y le guste tomar no significa que sea un perro…

**Elías: **Pero me debe plata…

**Violeta: **Y por qué le prestas dinero a un alcohólico?!

**Elías: **Porque es un amigo…

**Violeta: **Y eso significa que le debes prestar dinero?

**Gato: **Puedo opinar?

**Violeta y Elías: **¡NO!

**Gato:** OK TT_TT

**Adriano: **Oian, no van a ver mi diújo? Lo hice con lodo recén hecho! :D

**Violeta: **Bueno, hablaremos de eso después… ahora ¡Todos a dormir!

**Gato y Adriano (con poses de soldado): **Señor.., digo, señora si señora!

**Elías: **Bueno, creo que tenemos algo pendiente… no crees?

**Violeta: **Um no, no me acuerdo… - ok, mejor me llevo a Adriano rápido antes de que esto se vuelva para mayores de edad…O_o)

**Gato: **Ah.. yo ya me voy a dormir.

**Violeta: ** El cuarto 10 está libre, toma – me dijo lanzándome unas llaves con un 10 tallado en un pedazo de madera

**Gato: **Bueno chau…

**Elías: **Sí vete, que aquí estamos ocupados – dijo abrazando a Violeta.

**Gato: **Um… chau… - que día más raro…

Al acostarme en la cama no pude dejar de pensa en que Kitty estaba con otro…

Gatito ...


	6. San Ricardo

**BUENO LES QUIERO PEDIR PERDON POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO COMO ME GUSTARIA, SON ALGUNOS PROBELMAS QUE TENGO. PERO ESPERO ACTUALIZAR Y LOS CAPITULOS SERAN MEJORES, AHORA VAMOS CON EL FIC **

SAN RICARDO

He pasado casi 2 semanas con Elías y su esposa, es muy acogedor pero me resulta un poco aburrido tener que estar siempre viendo pasto seco y esa "bandera" en la cima de la casa ya comenzaba a inquietarme. Violeta me había prohibido terminantemente salir de día, ni siquiera me dejaba bajar al salón de la posada sin capa. Aunque siempre salía a dar una vuelta a los alrededores de noche cuando Elías y Violeta estaban muy ocupados, pero no convenía perderse. Al parecer mi condición de forajido, en vez de reducirse, se había endurecido. Maldito pasado.

**GATO: **Hola Elías.

**ELIAS: **Gato, ¿Qué te trae a buscarme? Creí que estarías en tu habitación, es más, ¿Dónde está tu capa? Sabes lo que pasará si te encuentran Gato.

**GATO: **Solo será un momento, Elías, me preguntaba si… ya sabes… yo no suelo ser muy sedentario y la posada me está empezando a… incomodar.

**ELIAS: **Gato, sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema, es más, me sorprende que me avises, tú sueles ser muy independiente con tu vida pero, el pueblo ha… cambiado… es más duro estar ahí. Prefiero evitar acercarme pero siempre tengo que ir para hacer pedidos para Violeta. Gato sinceramente no sé si quiera llevarte…

**GATO:** ¿Cómo es eso de que el pueblo ha "cambiado"? – Elías abrió la boca para responderme pero entonces salió Violeta con cara de pocos amigos.

**VIOLETA: **¡Elías! ¿Por qué me trajiste verduras aplastadas? ¡Yo te dije claramente FRESCAS! Y además…. ¡GATO! ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES AFUERA?!

**ELIAS: **Ya déjalo mujer, Gato ya no es ese adolescente al que le parabas mandando en el bar. Ya es un hombre y puede resolver sus problemas.

**VIOLETA: **"Resolver sus problemas" Siiii claaaaaaro…. ¿Para que después lo veamos recibiendo latigazos por el comandante en medio de la plaza?- Espera, ella dijo… ¿latigazos?

**ELIAS: **¡Caramba! Él puede cuidarse solo, no necesita que lo estés tratando así.

La situación ya me empezaba a incomodar, mis amigos estaban decidiendo sobre mi vida y eso no me agradaba, yo ya era adulto y podía tomar mis decisiones.

**GATO: **Oigan… escuchen yo… ¡CARAJO ESCUCHENME! –Elías se calló y me miró con cara de "Que fue", mientras que Violeta levantaba el mentón mostrando claramente su molestia.

**GATO: **Miren yo ya puedo tomar mis decisiones, Violeta no tienes que preocuparte, yo siempre me he cuidado, viví solo durante varios años lo olvidas?, he viajado a un montón de lugares y estoy aquí. No necesito que me estés tratando como bebé.

**VIOLETA: **Muy bien, Elías, de paso que vas a comprarme más verduras llevas a Gato ha San Ricardo, Gato ponte tu capa.

Fui a mi habitación corriendo en cuatro patas y me puse la capa lo más rápido posible, junto con una bolsa con dinero y otras cosas.

Me subí a la carreta de Elías y me subí la capucha para que no sospecharan, pero entonces Violeta me tomó de la capa y antes de que pudiera decir algo me cayó un polvo negro que me llenó completamente.

Después de toser un poco me di cuenta de que Violeta me sonreía y entonces me dí cuenta de que lo que me había tirado era… ¿carbón?, y en efecto ahora tenía todo el aspecto de un gato negro.

**VIOLETA: **Esto te cubrirá hasta la tarde, pero por favor, ten cuidado.

**GATO: **Por supuesto Vio, estás hablando con el Gato Con Botas, por favor…

Ella levantó una ceja y se metió a la posada. Yo me subí a la carreta.

**ELIAS: **Guau parece que Violeta ya te convirtió en otro no?

**GATO: **Si si si muy gracioso, solo llévame al pueblo y yo me las arreglaré solo.

**ELIAS: **Como quieras.

Empecé a ver a un costado y entonces me acorde lo de los latigazos. Tenía que saber qué era eso.

**GATO: **Este… Elías, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que el pueblo había cambiado?

**ELIAS: **Ah bueno, desde que lograste escapar y recuperaste el dinero para el pueblo, decidieron cambiar todo, ahora el comandante tiene un nuevo jefe, antes el jefe estaba en Madrid, pero ahora hay como un representante en cada pueblucho nauseabundo. Todos son crueles y solo piensan en dinero. Ahora todo ha cambiado ya que antes por incumplir la ley solo te metían a la cárcel, y eso que si eras bien ágil escapabas de ahí en un santiamén, pero ahora hay "castigos", por cometer actos ilegales te pueden latigar, y hasta hay pena de muerte, de eso se encarga el comandante ya que lo han ascendido, ahora es como jefe o algo así. La mayoría de tus amigos siguen aquí aunque se fueron algunos, pero otros no tuvieron tal suerte. A… David… lo… mataron...

**GATO: **¿Qué? ¿David esta… muerto? ¿C-cómo?

**ELIAS: **Quiso robar a una familia adinerada del pueblo, lo atraparon los perros guardianes y lo llevaron frente al representante, el tipo ese lo mando a sentencia y lo mataron de un golpe en la cabeza, el que lo mató fue el comandante, él se encarga de administrar los castigos como nueva función pero a veces lo hace él.

**GATO: **(Guau, el mismísimo comandante se encarga de los castigos para los forajidos, que pasaría si… ¿se topara conmigo?)- Elías, y que hace con los buscados, ¿los castiga también?

**ELIAS: **Bueno, a veces solo los castiga, si no hay nadie que los acuse no puede dar la pena de muerte, pero los castigos suelen ser muy crueles, mayormente los latigazos son solo como una "advertencia" pero suelen ser muy dolorosos, nunca baja de 20…

**GATO: **¿Qué crees que haría conmigo… claro si es que algún día me atrapara?

**ELIAS: **Bueno, en el pueblo todos te respetan Gato, pero siempre hay personas que están en tu contra, tienes muchos enemigos últimamente. Y en lo que respecta con el comandante y los castigos, creo que quedarías muy malherido si te llegara a atrapar… no te arriesgues es lo único que te pido.

Asentí con la cabeza y me di cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo, ya podía ver el arco del puente a lo lejos.

**ELIAS: **Será mejor que te pongas tu capa, así puedo decir que eres un turista, nadie se dará cuenta de que eres tú ya que llevas el carbón encima. Solo mantente callado, así creerán que no hablas el idioma.

**GATO: **Ya sé actuar Elías, no necesito que me asesores, sé cuidarme solo.

**ELIAS: **(Suspirando) Ya sé que puedes cuidarte pero… ten cuidado, es todo lo que te pido.

Llegamos al arco del puente y un guardia se puso frente a la carreta.

**GUARDIA: **¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué buscan en San Ricardo?

**ELIAS: **Solo vengo a dejar a este turista, es amigo mío, no hará problemas, viene de América y tiene asuntos por hacer aquí.

**GUARDIA: **Papeles. -¿Papeles? ¿En serio?

Elías sacó unos papeles del suelo de la carreta y se los entregó al guardia, el tipo los vio y se fue del camino para dar entrada al puente.

**GATO: **¿Qué fue eso de papeles? ¡¿Desde cuándo son necesarios aquí?!

**ELIAS: **Desde que cambiaron todo el sistema, porsiacaso, ahora si alguien te pregunta tu nombre te llamas Guillermo, ¿entendiste?

**GATO: **¡¿Guillermo?! ¿No se te pudo ocurrir un mejor nombre?

**ELIAS: **Los únicos papeles extras que tengo son de mi primo Guillermo, disfrazado así eres muy parecido a él, así que no te quejes.

Bufé por lo bajo y ví que en efecto San Ricardo había cambiado mucho, ahora habían más guardias, pero en lo demás todo estaba igual.

**ELIAS: **Bueno aquí te dejo, creo que ya conoces el camino para la taberna de la alcantarilla verdad?

**GATO: **Claro que sí, vete yo puedo cuidarme.

**ELIAS: **Ok… ten cuidado con lo que haces. Adiós.

La carreta arrancó y yo decidí aventurarme por el pueblo, lo primero que hice fue subir a un tejado para ver mejor las cosas, hacía un calor de mil demonios pero eso no quitaba mis ganas de ver todo. Al llegar al techo de una casa vi que había una cola muy familiar detrás de una chimenea, esa era… ¿Kitty? Sí debía ser ella. Su cola me era totalmente familiar, me acerqué lo más rápido posible y cuando llegué vi que era ella pero… su pierna sangraba.

**KITTY: **¡MALDICION! Lo que me faltaba…

**GATO: **(Estaba a punto de hablar pero entonces ella me miró y, aunque con esfuerzo, se puso en posición y sacó su cuchillo)

**KITTY: **¿Quién eres? ¡Aléjate si sabes lo que te conviene!

**GATO: **(¿Acaso no me reconoce? Ah claro el disfraz) Y-yo…

Pero entonces un gato crema llegó corriendo y paró en seco cuando vio la herida de Kitty.

**¿?: **¡Kitty! ¿Qué paso? – se volteó y me miró - ¡ALÉJATE!- Dijo sacando su espada.

**GATO: **¡Hey tranquilo! ¡Deja de apuntarme y ayuda a Kitty, está sangrando imbécil!- me acerqué a ella y la tomé tratando de apoyarla pero entonces ella me miró y trató de zafarse- Tranquila- la miré a los ojos y le sonreí, cosa que ella abrió los ojos y me dijo solo moviendo la boca "Como es que…" – Es una larga historia, te lo explicaré después…- ella asintió y empezó a caminar aunque tambaleándose un poco.

**GUSTAVO*: **Oye, tu voz me suena familiar, además, tú sabes el nombre de mi novia, ¿Acaso la conoces o qué?- No pude evitar hacer una mueca al oír la palabra novia pero lo disimulé.

**GATO: **Bueno, mi nombre es Guillermo, ayudé a Kitty con una pequeña misión, no fue algo muy importante, simplemente le hice un favor.

**GUSTAVO: **¿Es cierto eso Kitty? ¿Qué clase de favor?- senté a Kitty en el suelo y la vi con mirada cómplice.

**KITTY: **(Se acomodó en el suelo y mientras se vendaba la herida con la venda que le di empezó a decir una buena coartada) Guillermo solamente me ayudó con un problema en un río, casi me caigo pero él me ayudó.

**GUSTAVO: **Bueno, será mejor que te llevemos rápido al bar para que te vean esa herida, ¡ah!, ¿Qué fue del dinero eh?

¡IDIOTA! Ella se acaba de accidentar y tú le preguntas por dinero, ¡cojudo!

**KITTY: **No lo llegué a atrapar… como verás tu "gran táctica" para lograr el robo perfecto casi falla.- dijo eso con voz ronca, lo que significaba que estaba irritada.

**GATO: **Déjame acompañarlos, será bueno encontrar mis amistades. Kitty, déjame ayudarte a llegar al bar, te puedes caer, no estás estable.

**KITTY: **No G-Guillermo,- casi la caga- no necesito ayuda…- nuevamente la voz ronca, ¡qué terca!

**GATO: **No te he preguntado niña, ven.

La tomé y la apoyé en mi hombro, tratando de compensar el equilibrio que le faltaba.

**GATO: **Te prometo que después te explicaré todo Kitty, solo dame tiempo…-le susurré a su oreja, aprovechando la cercanía. Ella solo bufó por lo bajo y volteó su rostro, estaba perturbada, eso era claro. Pero no podía negar que el día sería interesante.

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAAN , Q LES PARECIO? AHORA ESTO. *: GUSTAVO ES LA NUEVA PAREJA DE KITTY, LEAN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **** AHORA LES AGRADESCO A TODOS POR SEGUIR MI FIC Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO. HASTA LA PROXIMA!:D**


	7. Bar

**HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**PERDON POR AUSENTARME TODO ESTE TIEMPO SOLO Q ESTUVE OCUPADA CON TODO ESTO DE LAS CLASES Y MI PAREJA :3**

**ASI Q... VOY A TRATAR (AHORA SI LO PROMETO) ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**

**DE NUEVO MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EMPEZEMOS CON EL FIC!**

**BAR:**

Cuando por fin llegamos al bar de gatos ese tal Gustavo empezó a quejarse de lo mucho que nos habíamos tardado en llegar al lugar; aunque yo solo quería darle una patada.

**Gustavo: **INCREIBLE! HORA Y MEDIA EN LLEGAR AL MALDITO LUGAR?! Si hubiera ido solo...

**Kitty: **Si hubieras ido solo te habría cortado las bolas ni bien te haya visto.- esa es Kitty.

**Gato: ** Jajaja, creo que ya te callaron Gustavo...

**Gustavo: **Y tú que sabes, Guillermo? Estás hablando con el ladrón que le rompió la trompa al mismísimo Gato con Botas!- hijo de... ESO ES MENTIRA! YO le rompí la trompa a él, ya vera...

**Gato: **Pfff...- ya verá ese presumido de m...

Cuando por fin llegamos al bar Kitty ya tenía la pierna bastante hinchada, pero ella no parecía quejarse, a pesar de eso pude notar que le dolía por su respiración.

**Kitty: **NO! Déjenme aquí! No pienso entrar toda llena de sangre al bar! Como me mirarán todos al verme siendo ayudada por dos gatos a caminar!

**Gato: **Entonces? Cómo te vamos a curar esa herida eh?- dije mientras la sentaba en el suelo.

**Gustavo:** Puedes cuidarla un rato mientras yo voy por las vendas, no me demoraré mucho.

**Gato: **Agh... está bien listillo, pero apúrate porque necesitamos las vendas urgente.

Dejé a Kitty y aproveché que Gustavo había entrado al bar para hablar con ella.

**Kitty: **Ahora si... explícate.- dijo mientras me miraba seriamente.

**Gato:** Si, yo también me alegro de verte...- agregué una sonrisa pero ella sólo bufó- Ok... mira... llegué al pueblo hace unos días, pero solo llegue a enterarme de que tú ya habías encontrado una buena manera de reemplazarme- ella simplemente rodó los ojos; no, ella no se arrepentía fácilmente. Suspiré.- Mira, sé que debiste molestarte cuando me acosté con Sierra pero...

**Kitty: **Pero..., Gato, tal vez hayamos tenido un pasado juntos, pero eso ya pasó, no sé qué haces hablando toda esta basura sobre mi supuesta reacción al ¨enterarme¨ de tu famosa vida de Don Juan, tú no eres ningún bebé y yo no soy ninguna inocentona que te va a estar pidiendo disculpas sobre su vida personal, así que encárgate de tus asuntos y yo me encargaré de los míos.

**Gato: **Acaso ya no significo nada para ti?- dije de forma neutral.

**Kitty: **Gato, no sé que se habrán fumado todos los de este pueblo, pero entre tú y yo no habrá nada, seremos compañeros de trabajo, podemos ser compinches, pero de eso no saldremos nunca.

La miré por un momento fijamente para ver si en su rostro había siquiera una sombra de duda, nada. Todo lo que había dicho era en serio, no sentía ni sentiría nada por mí.

Justo en ese momento llegó Gustavo acompañado de un par de gatos que yo no conocía, dejé que ellos hicieran su trabajo y entré en la cantina, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Al entrar no había casi nadie, tampoco podía esperar mucho a esas horas, unos cuantos gatos viejos que iban ahí a ahogar sus penas en alcohol y en gatas baratas, sólo para después volver a casa y desahogarse con sus mujeres. Me senté en una mesa de un rincón solo para pedir un poco de whisky que sabía a agua de alcantarilla y calmarme un poco.

No sabía por qué Kitty había reaccionado de esa forma conmigo, tampoco sabía por qué me sentía tan desdichado, eso ni siquiera me debería importar. Yo ni debería pensar en Kitty, jamás había tenido que pensar mucho en ello; ella no debería ser ni siquiera alguien que mereciera la pena recordar, tan miserable. Me había estado comportando como adolescente oliendo a una gata en celo por primera vez, yo no podía entrar en la palabra MADURO con todo y minúsculas, pero jamás había tenido una actitud tan ridícula al hablar con alguna hembra, bueno, tal vez de joven, cuando recién me estaba adentrando en el arte del amor, ¿pero ahora? Eso era simplemente inaceptable, no era un chiquillo, había hecho el ridículo en la posada de Elías al ruborizarme por el simple hecho de que habían mencionado a Kitty, al sentirme mal cuando me contaron que ella estaba con Gustavo, por recordarla como si ella fuera alguien que mereciera la pena recordar. Ella había hecho con su vida lo que quería y yo igual, ¿por qué se me ocurrió pensar que ella todavía me quería?, simple, necesitaba aferrarme a alguien, y puede aferrarme de Shrek o de Burro, pero no, me aferré de ella. La mencionaba como si ella fuera algún objeto de mi propiedad, yo no estaba en el derecho de darle cara por sus actos, cuando los míos habían sido peores. No, ya no pensaría en Kitty, y si lo hacía, solo la vería como lo que es, una gata más.

Mientras pensaba en eso un gato viejo (y notablemente ebrio) se paró a mi costado y se puso a bufar, no sabía a quién le bufaba ni me interesaba, pero de pronto sentí como un golpe me caía en el hombro, no estaba de humor para aguantar a idiotas ebrios.

Me paré y le bufé al gato que me había golpeado mientras dejaba mi espada en la mesa, no la necesitaba, quería pelear como todo macho, como gato. Me quité el sombrero y las botas mientras ponía mi capa encima de mis cosas, todo eso sin dejar de mirar al otro gato y sin parar de bufarle, me puse de cuatro patas y le bufé más fuerte, el otro hiso lo mismo. Terminemos esto.

Ericé el pelo de mi espalda y le mostré los colmillos, el otro también hiso lo mismo, decidí estudiar un momento a mi "contrincante". Tenía el pelo color marrón, aunque tenía el pelo sucio y olía claramente a alcohol, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero no podía distinguir el color ya que tenia las pupilas dilatadas, claramente estaba ebrio, eso lo podía ser bien una ventaja o una desventaja, puesto que no conocía su fuerza, también noté que su pata trasera izquierda se doblaba al pisar, genial, otra ventaja.

Justo después de darme cuenta de su pata sentí todo el peso del gato sobre mi cabeza, el maldito había querido morderme el cuello, pero no lo dejaría. Me levanté rápidamente y le traté de dar un zarpazo en la oreja, pero el otro gato me ganó tirándome sobre el suelo y llegando a darme un arañón sobre el ojo; traté de no concentrarme mucho en la sangre que salía de mi maltratado parpado y le logré dar un zarpazo en la nariz y pude liberarme de su agarre. Volvimos a dar vueltas mirándonos mutuamente mientras oía los maullidos de los demás gatos que estaban ahí. La pata, la pata.

Esta vez fui yo quien empezó el ataque, puesto que salté sobre el gato, ni bien ganándome una mordida en la oreja, logré escuchar un delicioso Crack que me sonó a victoria. Pero al parecer el gato estaba con un subidón de adrenalina y la pata rota no le importó mucho. Todo se había hecho simplemente un gran bulto de bufidos, mordidas, zarpazos y sangre. Yo solo atinaba a tirarlo al piso y darle la mayor cantidad de mordidas que podía darle, aunque a veces él me tiraba al piso y sentía dolores agudos en toda la cara. Sí, el maldito solo me atacaba en la cara. En una de esas que me había estampado contra el suelo sentí como sus colmillos se adentraban en mi mejilla, bufé y traté de sacármelo de encima, pero me había clavado las garras en mis patas y apoyaba todo su peso sobre mi. El gato volvio a clavarme su mordida en mi hocico y en parte de mi ojo. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos pero no, no podía perder. Entonces recordé, la pata.

Le di una patada en la pata trasera y el gato soltó mis patas mientras daba un quejido de dolor, me tiré sobre él y le clavé mis garras en sus patas delanteras, le di un zarpazo en el hocico y le mordí el cuello; en ese momento, no fui yo, le clavé los colmillos en el cuello y solo me preocupaba de apretar fuertemente. No me importo los quejidos del otro gato, debilitándose cada vez más, ni la sensación de la sangre borboteando de su cuello, ni mi propia sangre entrando en mi nariz, solo me preocupaba de morderlo y... hacerlo sufrir.

De pronto volví a la realidad, me alejé rápidamente de él y entonces me di cuenta de que... estaba muerto. Lo había asesinado. Asesiné a alguien. Soy un asesino.

Miré a los demás gatos, todos estaban callados, pero no daban señal de querer atacarme. Me levanté y corrí al baño del bar, el que estaba en el espejo no era yo, era un asesino.

Aunque mi pelaje seguía negro, podía notar como la sangre inundaba mi pelaje, estaba sucio y lleno de arañazos, mi ojo izquierdo estaba casi cerrado y posiblemente morado, mi ojo y mi hocico estaban llenos de sangre, mis patas estaban con las marcas de las garras del difunto gato, y mi boca estaba llena de sangre, no sabía si era mía o de él.

De repente, oí los golpes en la puerta y los gritos de varios gatos, seguro para tomar venganza, no sabía en qué momento había tomado mis cosas, tal vez en la carrera al baño las había recogido, no importaba. Vi una salida de la alcantarilla que mostraba que claramente ya era de madrugada, posiblemente las 4 de la mañana. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban salté hacia la ventana y desaparecí en la madrugada.

Había escapado.


	8. Volver

**.BUENAS TARDES A TODOS LOS PRESENTES, PERDON POR MI DESAPARICION PERO ES QUE ESTUVE VIAJANDO UN TIEMPO A BRASIL Y ANDE MUY OCUPADA, PERO BUENO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA ASI QUE SERA MEJOR CONTINUARLO ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE O QUE SE ME VAYA LA INSPIRACIÓN**

**A POR CIERTO ESTOY PENSANDO ABRIR UN NUEVO CAMINO EN OTRO FANFIC DE FROZEN, SERA HANSXELSA Y SERA M PORSIACASO. EL QUE QUIERA LEERLO ES LIBRE DE HACERLO, PERO SERA PROXIMAMENTE O DE ACA A UNAS SEMANAS MEJOR DICHO.**

**Volver:**

¿Mi aspecto en una palabra? Veamos… detestable, penoso, descuidado, asqueroso, etc etc.

Ni siquiera recordaba como llegue a la posada de Elías, simplemente llegué y me metí por una ventana a la cocina, gracias a Dios que no había nadie, porque no me esperaría una buena sunda departe de Elías y un montón de tonterías de cuidado departe de Violeta.

Bueno, volvamos a la explicación, logré subir las escaleras gracias al subidón de adrenalina que había invadido mi cuerpo, pero al llegar a mi habitación me desmorone, toda la cabeza me daba vueltas y empecé a sentir arcadas, el sabor metálico de la sangre y el continuo dolor en todo mi cuerpo eran como una lenta maldición, me daba asco tragar, me daba asco moverme, me daba asco respirar, ¿POR QUE SEGUIA VIVO? Debía de estar muerto, no debía de estar aquí, ¿Qué culpa tenía ese gato de estar ebrio? ¿Qué culpa tenía y qué cosa había hecho para morir? ¿Por qué acepte una pelea tan estúpida? ¡¿POR QUE LO MATE DIOS MIO?! Debería suicidarme ahora mismo, no podré con la culpa, ¿Y si tenía familia? No solo tendría que vivir con el remordimiento de acabar con otro gato, también tendría que saber que hay una familia esperándolo en su casa, una casa donde faltará un padre o un marido; o tal vez no tenía familia, tal vez simplemente era un ebrio, tal vez acabe con su sufrimiento, tal vez…

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis reflexiones, trate de fingir una voz adormilada y entonces vi que era simplemente Elías.

**ELIAS: **¿Gato? ¿Está todo bien?

**GATO: **Emmm si Elías, perdón por el escándalo, solo que estuve un rato en San Ricardo y bueno, ya sabes como es mi vida.

**ELIAS: **Está bien, mañana me cuentas como te fue Don Juan jajaja

**GATO: **Jejeje si Elías, hablamos mañana.

Cuando escuché los pasos de Elías por el final del pasillo me decidí por bañarme, la adrenalina ya se había ido, así que me dirigí al baño y sigo viéndome hasta ahora, recordando todo lo que paso, el negro de mi pelaje ya desaparecía, mi nariz estaba muy ensangrentada, la sangre seca emanaba un olor que me causaba nauseas, mis muñecas me ardían, mi labio estaba roto y ni siquiera quería ver como estaba mi cuerpo. Abrí la llave y me sumergí a fondo, como la bañera está hecha para humanos para mí era fácilmente una piscina, aunque no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso; tomé aire y me sumergí dentro, sintiendo como el agua inundaba mis oídos y se metía en mis tímpanos creando un mundo de relajación momentáneo, saqué mi cabeza del agua y empecé a restregarme el pelaje, dándome cuenta de las varias heridas que tenía en diversas partes de mi cuerpo, mis muñecas aún estaban hinchadas, pero claro, por lo menos las heridas no estaban restregadas de carbón, así que no estaban infectadas; salí de la bañera y tiré el agua, viendo como el agua teñida de negro se escurría hacia la alcantarilla y se perdía en esos agujeros negros, dejando gotitas negras alrededor, como lágrimas de muerte, completamente negras.

Volví a llenar la bañera de agua nueva y me volví a sumergir, por un momento me quede impregnado a esa acción, llenar de agua, meterme, restregarme, salir de la bañera y vaciarla, llenar, meterme, restregarme, salir y vaciar, llenar, meter, restregar, salir y vaciar, llenar, meter, restregar, salir y vaciar, llenar, meter, restregar…

Salí de esa monotonía al notar que alguien volvía a tocar la puerta de mi pieza, di una mirada alrededor mío y noté que el agua ya estaba casi limpia, puesto que mis heridas aun sangraban.

**GATO:** ¡¿Que sucede?!

**VIOLETA: **¿Gato? ¿Está todo bien? El desayuno se enfría.-Mierda ya era de mañana?

**GATO: **Emmm si Vio, no te preocupes, pero creo que no bajare…

**VIOLETA: **Como que no bajaras?! No Gato, entraré si no bajas.

Mierda, salí del baño y me metí debajo de mi cama, mordiéndome el labio al sentir como mis heridas se pegaban a las sabanas, así al menos creería que sigo durmiendo y, si el cielo me acompaña, me dejará en paz, no podía dejar que me mirara así.

**VIOLETA: **Ya gato, voy a entrar.

Me tapé completamente con las sábanas y cerré los ojos (o mejor dicho el ojo, puesto que el otro ya estaba tan hinchado que ni siquiera lo podía abrir) y rogué que no me descubriera.

Oí los pasos apresurados de Vio y uno que otro "Que despistados son los jóvenes" o "Mal noche no Gato?" mientras recogía algunas cosas de mi pieza, hasta que sentí como ella abría la puerta del baño y daba un grito ahogado, carajo, el agua de la bañera, la va a encontrar roja…

En eso sentí como me quitaban la sábana de encima de un solo jalón y como Violeta me tiraba una almohada encima, ahora si fregué.

**VIOLETA: **¡QUE COJONES HICISTE GATO!

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responder puesto que Vio me tomó de los brazos y , sin nada de cuidado, me puso mi capa encima, llevándome directo a la cocina, ante la estupefacta mirada de Elías, que estaba a punto de protestar hasta que Vio me quitó la capa y se quedó atónito al ver mi lastimada anatomía.

Elías solo atinó a quedarse callado y a ayudar a Violeta a traer tanto hilo y aguja como algodón y alcohol, entre otros menjurjes hechos de hierbas medicinales, que empezó a aplicar en mí, vendo mis muñecas con gasas y tapó y ojo hinchado con algodón, saturó mis cortes tanto en la cara como en el cuerpo, mis moratones los untó de esos menjurjes, y me llenó de alcohol casi todo el cuerpo, puesto que mi pelaje cubría la mayormente de mis heridas.

Después de todo eso, yo ya estaba demasiado aturdido, la adrenalina se me había ido hace rato y me moría de sueño, quería volver al pasado cuando Imelda me llevaba en su canasta y cada vez que me caía me ponía una planta medicinal, de esas que huelen rico, las cuales olvidé su nombre, pero aún recordaba que al llegar al orfanato me iba a la habitación de Humpty y nos quedábamos viendo mi herida por horas, hablando de nuestro brillante futuro como millonarios y los viajes que haríamos al tener los huevos de oro; aunque en esos momentos ese recuerdo se volvía algo lejano, algo que no volvería a pasar.

Ni siquiera sé lo que me dijo Violeta después de todo lo ocurrido, solo tome la capa y me fui a mi pieza, acostándome en el lado donde menos me dolía y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como todos los recuerdos y los dolores se iban con el sueño.


	9. Conversaciones y una propuesta

**HOLA, DISCULPENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR, HE ESTADO CON VARIOS PROBLEMAS Y TAMBIEN ME DEDIQUE A ESTAR VIAJANDO, ADEMAS LA ESCUELA NO AYUDA MUCHO EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE PERO APROVECHARE ESTA HORITA QUE ME QUEDA PARA DARLES UNA BUENA HISTORIA **** ASI QUE DISFRUTEN! (este fic contendrá un poco de material explícito así que por favor si no les gusta avísenme con un pequeño review, es solo para darle más realismo a la historia)**

UN PEQUEÑO PASEP, TIEMPO CON SIERRA Y UNA QUE OTRA CONVERSACIÓN INTERESANTE

Cuando desperté sentía que cada músculo de mi cuerpo me dolía, me levanté y note que el cielo ya estaba de un color azul oscuro, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? Ni yo me acuerdo, pero si recuerdo que soñé con Humpty y las aventuras que tuvimos de niños. Humpty Alexander Dumpty, que gracioso nombre para ese huevo tan peculiar.

En fin, me levante y noté que mis heridas habían estado sangrando aun cuando estaban ya saturadas. Con un poco de suerte logré encontrar mi capa y salir por la ventana de mi habitación, cayendo en un montón de heno. La noche estaba oscura y solo se veía a lo lejos las luces del pueblo y su vida nocturna, vida que yo quería explotar. Caminé en dirección a esas luces tapándome la cara con la capa, aunque igual nadie me hubiese reconocido porque, vamos, estaba hecho mierda. El camino era largo y angosto, pude notar una que otra farola que en un pasado pudo haber servido como ayuda para algún caminante mal afortunado, pero ahora solo eran palos con faroles vacíos y oxidados en sus puntas. Sólo me limitaba a observar el suelo y de vez en cuando ojeaba el camino y las luces. Al llegar al puente fue literalmente sencillo entrar puesto que me hacía pasar por un simple gato y entré. Lo que me sorprendió al entrar al pueblo fue el palo enorme con grilletes en medio de la plaza de San Ricardo, el piso aún tenía manchas de sangre. Me hice el de la vista gorda y caminé sin mirar a los ojos a ningún guardia (habían muchos en diferentes lugares del pueblo), vi la casa en la que supuestamente vivía el representante del rey de España; pero aquello no me interesaba.

Corrí por una callejuela y me impulsé, para luego sujetarme de una ventanilla y así lograr entrar en un pequeño callejón. Encontré algunos gatitos raquíticos caminando por ahí, no me prestaron mucha atención hasta que uno de ellos jaló mi capa.

Minino: Sé quién eres, señor Gato con Botas. No sabe cuánto tiempo he esperado para conocerlo –dijo mientras me sonreía- OIGAN AMIGOS! ES EL GAA..-le tapé la boca para que nadie lo escuchara, no necesitaba compañía no deseada-

Gato: Prefiero que se quede en secreto mi visita ¿ok chaval? – el niño asintió y yo suspire aliviado-

Minino: ¿Que te pasó en el ojo? ¿Alguien te golpeó? Seguramente fue el general, pero tu eres tan fuerte que lograste escapar ¿no? Mi papá me decía varias cosas sobre ti, ¡el pueblo necesita su ayuda sr. Botas!

Gato: -suspire, estaba agotado- por el momento… -suspiro- voy a tratar ok? Tengo que… hacer unas cosas, adiós chaval –le sonreí y me alejé corriendo antes de oír su despedida. No necesitaba aquello, sólo había venido aquí porque sentía nostalgia ¿y ahora me consideran un supuesto héroe? Sé que debo ayudarlos, ¡¿pero cómo podría si las cosas son así ahora?! Caminé por ese callejón para meterme a otro, y ahí fue cuando sentí un olor familiar, ese delicioso perfume barato que usan las mujeres que "trabajan de noche". Caminé hasta su lugar de procedencia y fue entonces cuando encontré la entrada a la taberna para gatos, me adentré ahí y al llegar a la entrada la mayoría se me quedó viendo, entre caminando lentamente tapándome con mi capa. Algunos susurraban cosas como "Es él" o "¿Creen que haya venido por la situación de San Ricardo?" y claro, uno que otro "Esta hecho mierda". Me senté en la mesa del bar y el mesero me dio un vaso de leche, ¡por fin alguien me da algo útil! Fue entonces cuando oí una voz familiar.

Rafael: Conque viniste, tiempo que no sabía nada de ti amigo mío. –era Rafael de la Merced Saavedra, el único del que me acuerdo su apellido porque no paraba de mencionarlo, hijo de un supuesto duque, dejo su herencia millonaria para dedicarse a ser bandolero y casarse con una sirvienta suya, la cual lo dejó al enterarse que había renunciado a su dinero. Ahora él y su roto corazón se dedican a tocar en bares y a soñar con un verdadero amor… pfffff bobadas.

Gato: Jajajaja tú eres el único que no ha cambiado nada, sigues con tu pelaje blanco de gato fino y ese estúpido pañolete negro sobre el cuello.

Rafael: Jajajaja, sabes que llevo este pañuelo sobre el cuello porque le estoy guardando luto a mi destrozado corazón. Quisiera decir que te ves bien aunque estas hecho basura, ¿con la hija de quién ahora te has acostado como para que te peguen de ese modo eh?

Gato: -le iba a responder cuando llegó otro gato, uno panzón y con zonas de su cuerpo sin pelaje alguno, enmarañado y con un fuerte olor a licor- Ismael! – el gato vino hacia mí y me levantó mientras me abrazaba de una forma muy poco delicada

Ismael: ¡Gato! Hace años que no sé nada de ti! Donde estabas eh listillo. Estas hecho una concha, límpiate un poco siquiera, tu ojo parece un tomate o algo peor

Gato: Lo sé lo sé, tuve unos… problemas cuando vine aquí, les explicare después –cosa que jamás pensaba hacer- sentémonos y hablemos un rato, me duele estar parado tanto tiempo, además necesito que me digan que mierda ha pasado desde que me fui.

Rafael: Concuerdo, han pasado varias cosas desde que nos dejaste esos… tan bellos huevos de oro… pude haber logrado tanto con ellos, seguramente Tatiana hubiera vuelto a mis brazos al saber que yo hubiera podido… poseer tremenda fortuna! – Suspira y se coge la cabeza- lástima que nadie se quedó con esos huevos de oro.

Gato: ¡¿Qué?! Como que nadie se quedó con los huevos de oro, ¿acaso los devolvieron?

Rafael: El comandante se apoderó de los huevos de oro y dijo que ahora serían evidencia, obviamente sólo los empleó para poder hacer llamar a un representante de las leyes españolas que en verdad es muy severo, cambiaron todo el sistema y lo huevos de oro terminaron siendo propiedad de este representante, que los cambió por monedas de oro que las tiene en su mansión, la bonita que queda en la plaza misma. Pusieron nuevas leyes, más soldados, más rudeza y ahora castigos físicos a los que las infringen.

Ismael: Ya sabes lo que le pasó a nuestro amigo… su esposa está destrozada y estaba embarazada de una camada de 6 gatitos, no creo que sobreviven todos este invierno, lo más probable es que termine con dos o máximo tres vivos. Bueno, eso es lo que está pasando aquí…

Gato: Pero, acaso el pueblo no puede…

Rafael: Nos levantaríamos sobre ese representante y sus malditos soldados, no se puede…

Ismael: tal vez se pueda, pero hay que organizarnos bien… podríamos… no lo sé…

Gato: las cosas no se pueden quedar así, me encargaré de que el comandante y el representante ese sufran por lo que le están haciendo a este hermoso pueblo, y ustedes me ayudaran – sonreí mientras ellos me miraban como si yo hubiera perdido un tornillo- ya verán – sonreí y tome otro sorbo de leche, hasta que casi lo escupo al ver semejante escena: Kitty y Gustavo estaban besándose apasionadamente, mientras que la muy maldita se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de ese imbécil… mire hacia otro lado para evitar mi molestia, aunque se me complicaba mucho. Rafael e Ismael estaban casi ebrios y coqueteaban con algunas gatas, hasta que una de ellas se me acercó; cómo olvidarla, tenía los ojos marrones y el pelaje de un castaño hermoso, a pesar de su agitada vida siempre olía delicioso y estaba bella, despampanante con su silueta delicada y esbelta, si, ella era Sierra, la gata que marcó por primera vez a este don Juan Tenorio que les habla, a su pequeña edad de 16 años que decidió experimentar con la hermosa Sierra de, vale admitir, también de 16.

Sierra: Gato, tiempo que no te veía, desde aquella vez que celebramos nuestro encuentro… - me sonrió y no pude evitar querer perderme en ella- que te ha pasado mi gatito, parece que las malas juntas te han hecho daño otra vez, ¿quieres que las trate? – Dijo mientras me sonreía de medio lado y sus ojos brillaban- ¿quieres?- yo miré hacia el lugar donde estaba Kitty y asentí sonriéndole a Sierra de manera sugerente – Jamás cambias, vamos – me tomó de la pata y fuimos a una habitación del bar, ahí podría olvidarme de Kitty por un rato, aunque finalmente terminé adorándola desahogándome con el recuerdo de Sierra…

(POR FAVOR SI NO QUIEREN LEER ESTO SALTENLO, NO QUIERO QUE DESPUES SIENTAN QUE LES FALTO EL RESPETO)

Entramos y me quitó mi sombrero, mis botas y mi cinturón, yo le acaricié la espalda bajando mi pata hasta colocarla en el inicio de su cola. Ella me sonrió y empezamos a besarnos, eran besos desesperados, su boca sabía a tequila y a ron, y me sorprendí a mí mismo tratando de encontrarle similitudes con Kitty, cosa que no halle. Ella dejo que me sentara sobre la cama mientras se dedicaba a besarme el cuello, yo me la pase tocando su trasero y sus piernas, ¿por qué hacía esto? Yo sólo quiero a Kitty, solo a ella, pero ella no es mía… jamás lo será…

Paré mis pensamientos al sentir una pata sobre mi entrepierna, tome la cabeza de Sierra y la besé mientras empezábamos ese vaivén, y entonces terminé adorando a Kitty, ya no era Sierra, era Kitty, la única hembra a la cual llegue a amar. Senté a "Kitty" sobre mí y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, sería un pequeño secreto, ella ya no sería Sierra para mí, sino sería mi pequeño portal a un mundo en el que podría tenerla a Ella conmigo. Empecé a hacerlo mucho más fuerte, sentía las patas de Ella aferrándose a mi cuello, yo me dediqué a consentir su pecho, acariciándolo con mi hocico y hundiéndome en él. ¿Cuánto me contaría este momento de felicidad? Sólo la compañía de una prostituta gatuna y mi corazón roto al terminar todo.

Al terminar cometí un error.

Gato: Kitty… -dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

Sierra: ¿Qué? Gato, acabas de decir Kitty?! –levantó mi rostro y notó mi vergüenza, yo bajé la mirada-

Gato: Mantenlo en secreto por favor Sierra… es lo único que te pido – cerré los ojos esperando una burla pero entonces sentí que ella me abrazaba-

Sierra: Gato, hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria y… me alegra que te hayas enamorado de Kitty –me sonrió y me acunó en su pecho-

Gato: Ella… ella no quiere saber nada de mí, es un caso perdido… yo… -no pude evitar las lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, toda esa frustración, ese odio, ese dolor, no pasaba. Sierra me abrazaba y me acariciaba la cabeza mientras yo lloraba sin consuelo alguno, mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que mi pecho se cerraba e incluso empecé a gemir, me dolía llorar por Ella, por esa inalcanzable ilusión de ojos azules que jamás tendría, y por un momento, entre los brazos de Sierra, lleno de lágrimas y dolor, llegué a la conclusión de que me lo merecía.

Gato: Sierra…

Sierra: Dime Gato, que sucede.

Gato: ¿Crees que podamos vernos de este modo más seguido?

Ella miró el techo, cerró los ojos, me miró y con algo de pena me sonrió mientras asentía.


	10. Día siguiente

HOLA CHICOS, LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES, ENFERMEDADES Y VAAAAAAARIOS TRANSLADOS. ADEMAS, PERDI A ALGUIEN QUE ERA MUY VALIOSO PARA MI Y ESTUVE (Y ESTOY) MUY AFECTADA POR ESTO. LES PROMETO TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO

AHORA, QUIERO ACLARAR UN PAR DE COSAS:

Sierra: Este personaje me pareció una gran oportunidad de enriquecer más mi historia, más adelante pienso aclarar algunos puntos de su relación con Gato y cómo conoció a Kitty. Ella podría entrar en el término "gata pública" XD por no decir prostituta.

Rafael de la Merced Saavedra: Otro amigo de gato en el cual me inspiré de un amigo mío X que, como se aclara, dejó a su familia para huir con una chica que conoció en un bus yendo a Arequipa-Perú. Este amigo X calló rendido a los pies de la arequipeña y ahora nadie sabe de él, una que otra vez me llama (tiene un adorable niño de 6 meses). Bueno, este personaje será, por mucho, el más correcto en esta historia, puesto que pienso meter "hierba gatuna", ebrios. Prostitutas, sicarios, etc. Bueno, este será un gran proyecto y todas mis ideas están apuntadas para que no me olvide de ninguna.

Ismael: Este personaje me cae especialmente bien, es el típico ebrio gordo, bonachón, mañoso y medio tonto que hace reír de vez en cuando. A pesar de las cosas que pueda hacer, le debe mucho tanto a Gato como a Kitty. Es el mejor amigo de Rafael (polos opuestos se hacen mejores amigos XD) y hará uno que otro comentario gracioso que incomodara a nuestros susodichos.

Israel: Podría decirse que es la figura paterna de gato, un gato unos años mayor que gato, casado con Violeta, con su hijito Adriano. A este personaje le tengo muchísimo cariño así que no, por el momento no se va a morir, pero tal vez más adelante, quien sabe XD

Kitty: Ya todos la conocemos, el problema aquí es que Kitty le desarrolló un especial rencor a Gato en sus años de ausencia, la respuesta está muuuucho mas allá del hecho de que Gato mantenga relaciones sexuales con Sierra, no, la verdadera razón los asombrará. Ahora, Gato desarrolló una especie de misticismo y adoración con Kitty, la razón también se sabrá, pero tooooodo a su tiempo.

CABE DECIR QUE ESTE ES SOLO UN CAP QUE CUENTA ALGUNOS DETALLES EXTRA DE ESE DIA, EL LARGO E INTERESANTE SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE, Y TOMEN NOTA, QUE VIENE EL 19/03/16

AHORA EMPEZEMOS

DIA SIGUIENTE

Gato no sabía cómo, ni cuando, ni por qué, pero allí estaba. La puerta de esa habitación en ese callejón estaba cerrada con llave; se dedicó a mirar con más detenimiento la puerta, se encontraba mucho más maltratada desde la última vez que la vio, tenía marcas de humedad, cortes de cuchillas de quién sabe dónde, la madera estaba podrida y ya podía imaginarse cómo estaría dentro. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, su casa estaba muy maltratada. Miró las paredes, de antaño hermosos ladrillos rojos, ahora era una fachada vieja y la pintura se caía si pasabas tu pata encima; las ventanas estaban destrozadas, el vidrio ya no era útil, destrozado, roto, con maderas clavadas para evitar que algún chismoso entrara a hacer de las suyas con alguna pobre señorita, pero quien sabe no?, hace 6 años que no volvía a aquella casa y necesitaba descansar.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un vidrio romperse y el sonido de varios perros ladrar, suspiró un par de veces y analizó sus opciones. Eran las 3 a.m. y nadie estaría dispuesto a abrirle la puerta a un gato con cara de deprimido y con olor a alcohol y a perfume francés, otra opción era ir al horfanato de Imelda, pero esa opción era descabellada y no podía presentarse así ante su mamá. Así que hiso tripitas corazón y saltó por una de las ventanas rotas hasta dentro de su vivienda, la cual sí, como se imaginaba que se encontraba, aumentado a la enésima potencia; así se encontraba lo que hace un tiempo fue su hogar. Los muebles estaban tapados por sábanas para no llenarse de polvo, pero ni eso evitó que casi todo se echara a perder. Pasó sus manos por una mesa y sacó la sabana que la cubría solo para encontrarse con un nido de ratas.

GATO: Aaaagghhhh! – Soltó la sabana totalmente asqueado, podría ser un gato, pero algo que detestaba eran las ratas, las volvió a tapar con la sábana y entre gestos de asco se acurrucó en un rincón- mañana mismo venderé esta pocilga aunque tenga que vendérsela al mismísimo porquísimo chancho.

Se quedó dormido al instante, no soñó con nada.

Temprano en la posada de Elías…

VIOLETA: DONDE- RAYOS- ESTA- GATO!

ELIAS: NO SEEEEEE! –decía entre lastimeros gritos por los golpes que le lanzaba su esposa, esta se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de gato y decidió tomar el asunto por sus propias manos "preguntándole amorosamente" a su esposo donde se encontraba Gato.

-HACE UNOS 15 MINUTOS APROXIMADAMENTE-

VIOLETA: Elías… ¿dónde está Gato? –la pregunta hiso que Elías se atorara con su leche caliente- Elías te hice una pregunta.

ELIAS: Este… yo… en su cuarto! Si! En su cuarto debe estar- siguió tomando su leche con fingida tranquilidad- por qué preguntas amor?

Violeta lo miró y entrecerró los ojos, suspiró y dijo

VIOLETA: Bueno… lo decía porque ¡GATO NO HA ESTADO DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE! – Golpeó sus patas contra la mesa haciendo temblar a Elías- y sé que TÚ sabes dónde está.

ELIAS: Yo… no sé dónde se habrá metido ese sinvergüenza-fingiendo estar molesto agregó- pero… tienes toda la razón, debemos… encontrarlo y después… -se tocó su frente nervioso- ¡castigarlo sin salir durante un mes!-se encogió en su silla al ver la cara de Violeta y dijo- o… hagamos lo que tú quieras amor…

No pudo decir nada más porque para ese momento su esposa se le había tirado encima con todas las intenciones del mundo de golpearlo.

-EN EL PRESENTE-

VIOLETA: Dime Elías… ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ GATO?! –dijo mientras jalaba una de las orejas de su esposo mientras se encontraba sentada sobre él-

ELIAS: YA MUJER! Aaaaayyyyyyy –chillaba de dolor el pobre gato mientras su esposa se rehusaba a creerle- TE DIRÉ DONDE ESTA GATO!

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un confundido Gato pasar a la cocina por la puerta trasera de la posada.

ELIAS: Esta… JUSTO AHÍ –dice con una sonrisa de alivio, su esposa lo miró con cólera y de ahí miró a Gato con una de odio-

GATO: Ehh… interrumpo algo?-dice mientras se rasca la nuca muy incómodo-

VIOLETA: No Gato… -se levanta con una tranquilidad algo abrumadora y sonríe notablemente molesta- podrias decirme… -dice mientras agarra de la oreja a Elías mientras el trataba de irse sigilosamente por la puerta de la cocina- ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS?!

Elías miró a Gato y con una mueca le dijo sin hablar Ayúdame porfas, cosa que Gato, ni corto ni perezoso dijo

GATO: Fui… fui a ver a unos amigos al bar, necesitaba desahogarme de todo esto y… -mira el techo buscando otra excusa que no sea totalmente mentira- necesitaba ver a alguien.

Violeta abre los ojos como platos y soltando la oreja de Elías sonríe emocionada.

VIOLETA: ¡¿Viste a Kitty?!

GATO: Que? No no… -cierra los ojos- vi a Sierra.

VIOLETA: Oh-se va hacia el lavabo y mientras lava dice- y… ¿cómo esta ella? Seguramente te divertiste mucho con ella toda la noche, claro, todos los machos son iguales…

Elías se puso al lado de Gato y le susurró

ELIAS: Ojala me cuentes como estuvo, no voy donde Sierra desde que me casé-ríe-

VIOLETA: Te escuché imbécil-lo señala con un cuchillo- de ti me encargaré luego.

Gato suspiró, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y aceptó que esa sería una larga mañana para él.

Y ESTO FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MI SINCERAMENTE ME ENCANTÓ, NO FUE NI MUCHO NI POCO.

AH. LES ADVIERTO QUE TENGO DOS ONESHOT MÁS QUE PIENSO PUBLICAR, UNO SOBRE FROZEN (M) Y OTRO SOBRE ZOOTOPIA (TAMBIÉN M), AMBOS PODRIA AMPLIARLOS SI RECIBO LOS COMENTARIOS SUFICIENTES

POR OTRA PARTE, LE DOY MI AGRADECIMIENTO A ICEDRAGON29 Y A SEBASGG, GRACIAS POR LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO Y EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP.

BUENO BESOTES PARA TODOS Y LOS QUIERO UN MONTON, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO ;)


End file.
